Twilight Caresses
by Kirabaros
Summary: Things happen in the light of twilight. For Soap and Nico, they grow even closer. One shot that takes place at the end of Band of Brothers after Soap finds his Nico in Morocco.


**Twilight Caresses**

The night breeze was cool and contributed to the merry atmosphere of the village. The work was completed and things were good but they were also a bit sad since good friends were departing but they would be given blessings from Allah. Nicolette couldn't help but smile as she walked through the village to the corral to visit Djinn and to say goodbye. She was fond of the Arabian stallion and she knew that he would be well taken care of.

Everything for her contingency was pretty much set. The construction was completed and she would be able to move Addy to a new primary base. She was a bit sad to be leaving Morocco. She had grown to love the country and maybe she did have a bias since she did like Casablanca, not that she would let the animals/troglodytes know that… except for Roach. She just needed time away from everything to do what she needed to do and she learned that she didn't need to do it alone.

Djinn was waiting for her and he nickered in a rumbling sort of way. Nicolette smiled as she walked up and placed a hand on the soft nose and started stroking it. She cooed, "You rogue. If only I could take you with me."

The horse gave a low rumble and lowered his head to nudge her gently. She chuckled, "No one will ever believe that the trickster of Arabia has a playful nature." She rubbed the horse gently and rubbed her face against his.

Djinn rumbled in pleasure. He then gave a whooshing sound that caught Nicolette's attention but she continued to pet the horse. She knew why the animal did that and she couldn't help but hum a chuckle and continued to rest her head against the animal's neck. Her hand continued to stroke the nose.

"Seems I'm to have bad luck when it comes to animals."

Nicolette smiled and replied, "I don't know. Personally I think they just verify what I know you to be Soap. And that is pretty much a cute ugly." She ended up smirking a little bit as she fell into their routine of name calling.

MacTavish gave a mock scowl as he tentatively reached out and put a hand over hers as she stroked the horse's nose. He gave a look at the horse's rumbling, not completely trusting it and he had good reason for that since people still joked about it. His attention was to Nicolette though and he replied, "And I thought you liked me."

"You bug me," Nicolette replied as she turned a smiling face towards MacTavish. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

MacTavish smiled as he felt the sweetness of her lips on his and accepted it. "I suppose I should bug you more often." He took the hand that his large one was covering and pulled it away from the horse and wrapped it in his. He caressed her hand as he deepened the kiss. "Still bugging you?"

"Always you Scottish bastard," Nicolette murmured as she opened the eyes that she had closed when he kissed her. She sighed as she looked around, "And you should…"

"I know," MacTavish replied giving her another kiss before stepping back. He didn't release her hand though since that much was permitted. He smiled at her, "Can't let you get in trouble though it is a pain in the arse."

Nicolette smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. She replied softly, "It is just to maintain respectability to me. They know I am not one of them or any of the people that call this village home but I should be treated with respect. They know you are an honorable man… and it helps that Nikolai had a hand in it."

"Should've known," MacTavish muttered as he started walking her down the street towards her home. The festivities were starting to die down. He knew the men would be doing their thing of discussing business and singing. They wouldn't be bothered but eyes could still be watching so he kept a respectful distance with her and he had been given quarter in Ibrahim's home. Still it was a bit frustrating on his end.

Looking around as they walked in silence he asked, "So you are finished with everything lass?"

"Pretty much. Addy will like it," Nicolette replied, smiling shyly as they walked with their fingers entwined. She knew he was frustrated at the level of affection he was permitted to show in public but he was respectful of a community that respected her. "I will miss Morocco though."

MacTavish looked at her and grinned, "So you are a hopeless romantic."

"And you're a troglodyte," she replied with no malice.

MacTavish couldn't help but chuckle at that. He remembered that movie night and the team teased her for about half an hour because she liked that movie of hers though she insisted that it was better than the stuff that came on nowadays. He feigned hurt at being called a troglodyte but it didn't last. He clasped her hand in his and rubbed his fingers along her knuckles. "And you're a pain in my arse," he teased.

"Your fault for trying to keep up." Nicolette turned to look up into his face. He was sporting the five o'clock shadow and his Mohawk had grown out a little but he was still the handsome soldier she fell for. With her free hand she fingered the lapel of the jacket he was wearing along with the kiffeyeh she had gotten him. It had been a week and she still tested herself to make sure that he was really there for her.

MacTavish looked down at her as she fingered his jacket and scarf. He knew why she did it and he didn't make a fuss over it. He was patient and willing to be for her. He joked, "Because I was stupid then but I don't regret it." He reached out and gently grasped her chin, his fingers feeling the soft skin and the outline of her jaw. He couldn't resist giving her another kiss relieved that he could show her that much. "You were the best thing to fall into my life."

"And you mine."

"More like you jumped my arse," MacTavish corrected softly and he brushed her lips again. "And you've kicked it ever since."

Nicolette hummed as she felt MacTavish's lips on hers. She liked his kisses more and more. She fluttered her lips open to brush his. "Because you are a stubborn Scottish bastard," she whispered before pulling away. She looked up at him with a soft smile gracing her lips.

MacTavish looked at her. She looked beautiful under the moonlight even with the hijab she was wearing. He looked up and saw they were at her house. He didn't want to leave but he wouldn't allow her to be slandered nor lose the standing she had with these people. He rubbed her chin saying, "Well I suppose this is good night Nico."

Nicolette realized she was at her house and like previous times it was MacTavish's signal to leave. She didn't want him to leave though. Before she could change her mind, she said, "Stay… please."

"Are you sure about that, Nico?"

Nicolette took in the surprised look on his face. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her in any capacity. It was what she wanted though. She gave a quiet nod and grasped his hand with hers. Looking up into his blue eyes she said, "I want you to stay."

MacTavish debated on it as she opened the door. He even looked around but couldn't see anyone. That didn't mean that someone wasn't watching. Still even he couldn't deny how much he wanted to stay. When she silently beckoned him in, he obeyed and allowed her to pull him into the house.

It was fairly large for a house and the inside was much like the others he had seen. It was sparse though except for a couple of rugs decorating the walls and few things of utilitarian value. He had only seen it when she brought him there his first night to talk but he hadn't been paying attention. Now he could see that it was more or less a place to sleep. "Nice place."

"You know it's just a place to sleep," Nicolette called back as she put away the headscarf she had unwound from her head. Now that she was in her own house she wasn't bound by conventions. She came back out and looked at MacTavish and found him looking at the picture on the makeshift nightstand of the two of them standing by one of the Humvees. It had been taken for posterity but Jolly managed to get her a duplicate. She was not certain of the look on MacTavish's face and covered for it by saying, "I was going to head to England… Hereford for a couple of days. A check in kind of… thing."

MacTavish looked up and saw her looking uncertain. He glanced back at the picture, remembering that day; it was their first week in Afghan. That day he had teased her when she made a comment about sand being everywhere and she ended up punching him for it. He remembered that they had gotten close… real close, close enough to kiss but it had been interrupted by the dragon looking for her protégé. He looked back at her and advanced slowly until he was able to put his hands gently on her upper arms.

Nicolette took in MacTavish's approach with calm deliberateness… much like she would on an op. She relaxed when he put his hands on her arms even though it was a position that had her usually reacting violently. It was MacTavish though and his touch was always gentle. She looked at him, feeling the close proximity of his body to hers… The last time they were that close was the night he showed up looking for her. She breathed shyly, "Do you want to come with me?"

"You want me to come with?"

MacTavish felt his face heat up the moment he asked knowing that the last time he answered a question with a question had her pissed at him. That and he suspected he hurt her feelings at the time. He also was well aware that he was standing pretty close. The times he kissed her didn't count since he had been wary that someone would be watching them. Now that they were truly alone…

"Always," Nicolette replied softly and with absolute certainty. She was really close to MacTavish now and she felt the powerful meaning behind that one word she uttered.

MacTavish was looking at her lips, soft and plump. He heard her reply and the meaning behind it. She meant it. His response was to pull her in and press his lips to hers in a chaste kiss before gently prodding to make it deeper. He was surprised that she melted so easily into it but it was gone the moment she started battling his prodding with her own in that challenging way of hers. He felt her hands cup his elbows as his slid down her arms to her waist, settling on the swell of her hips.

Nicolette felt his hands on her hips and pulled back, mostly for air but also to look at him. She was startled slightly when he pulled on her hips to bring her closer him but it gave her a thrill that made the heat rush up her spine. She arched her back so she could still look him in the eye enjoying the fact that he was wrapping his arms around her waist. She decided to tease him, "Being a little rowdy tonight, Captain?"

"You want rowdy?" MacTavish grinned, teasing her back and pulling her closer to him. He had a challenging glint in his eye as he brought his lips close to hers but not quite touching.

Nicolette read the challenge and felt his breath touch her lips. She knew he had wanted to express his affection more but was restricted because he respected her connection with the village. She wanted to as well. It surprised her when he found her and she hugged him that she wanted to stay there in his arms and didn't care if it was a bit immodest. Still it was her nature to play with him as she always had. She gave him a gentle kiss before pulling away from his grasp. She took in the look of disappointment that flashed quickly and was gone before saying, "I like to play fair… the usual way." She added a smile as she stepped away.

MacTavish looked at her. At first he was hurt when she pulled away like she did but then she said what she said and the look she gave… He knew what she was asking for. An old means of having a good time took on a new meaning as she continued to sidestep away from him with the sly smile on her face and her coy questions of asking him if he wanted coffee or tea like a polite host. He was playing her game and she knew it. It was payback for the times she played to his with the first being when he taught her how to snipe better.

It had been a means of teasing her and was pretty much unnecessary when he taught her but…Even then MacTavish had felt something for her. It wasn't what he felt for her now at that point but when she allowed him to touch her in that almost intimate manner… It was the start of a trust that grew into something more.

Declining her offer of coffee or tea, MacTavish followed her and said, "I was hoping you would have something more to my liking." He gave her a grin.

Nicolette knew what he meant. She held her cup of tea in front of her. It was an effective shield for any advances he was thinking of even though they both knew that it could easily be overpowered. She smiled as she took a sip, knowing he was losing his patience but still teased him, "I'm sorry. I don't have beer though why you like that shit is beyond me."

"Guinness is not shite, love," MacTavish protested. Slowly he put his hand over the lip of the cup when she started to take another sip. It enabled him to take a step forward. "It has a little kick."

"I know," Nicolette replied with a smile. "The question is then what would you do?"

MacTavish pressed forward and kept his hand over her cup and bent his head and grasped her lips. He kissed her and then retreated slightly but suckled on her lower lip. Using his hand he pulled her close and held her to his body with his arm. Pressing his forehead against hers, he replied, "What do you think love?" He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her again.

Nicolette accepted the kiss and lowered her cup. It clattered to the floor, tea spilling onto the floor. She raised her arms to hook them around his neck as he planted kisses along her jaw towards her neck. She felt his warm breath touch a sensitive spot and moaned in pleasure, encouraging him to continue. She returned it by starting to nibble on his ear and suckling on it.

What followed was a sort of wrestling match as each one tried to remove various pieces of clothing. A trail of jackets followed by keffiyehs towards the bed and MacTavish was bare chested and gently removing Nicolette's shirt. He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, brushing the tips against her skin while he kissed her. He hummed when he heard her gasp and grasp the sides of his head and press her lips harder against his.

MacTavish moved his hands upward, brushing her skin and letting her moan into his mouth as they continued to kiss. He managed to get her shirt off, allowing them both to catch their breath. It fell from his fingertips to the floor. Swooping forward, he gave her a kiss on the lips before planting more along her jaw and going to the slope of her neck where he had suckled previously feeling a purr rise in her throat. It encouraged him to reach for the clasp of her bra.

He had it undone and was about to remove it when Nicolette pulled away. She was gasping for air and holding her bra up. She was looking away and it had him perplexed. "What's wrong, Nico?"

Nicolette knew she had hurt MacTavish's feelings. She heard it in his tone and looked down. "I…"

MacTavish interrupted by putting his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb rubbed it in a soothing manner. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Nicolette sighed, seeking comfort from his touch. Instinctively she leaned into his touch. "I do Soap. It's just…" She kept her gaze downward. She took a deep breath, "I have… I have a scar." She put her hand between her breasts.

MacTavish knew that there was more to it. He could still see the scarring from her injuries in Afghan. He took in her posture and came to a few conclusions. Tentatively he reached towards her hand. "May I?"

Nicolette felt her throat convulse a little but allowed MacTavish to pull her hand and her bra slightly down to reveal what she kept hidden for so long. She looked at nothing in particular feeling exposed but… "It was when… It was when I left Price behind. I was ambushed at what was to be our exit."

MacTavish looked at the thin scar that was between her breasts. It was barely visible in the moonlight but it was there. It was the size of a standard combat knife. He fingered it gently, tracing the scar. It was in perfect position to be a killing blow. He realized that she could have died that day but then again maybe… she felt that she had died. It bothered her still that she left Price behind. He traced it again slowly.

Nicolette tried not to back away. As far as she was concerned, that scar was a reminder of her failure but MacTavish's touch… It didn't feel like shame. "It's my failure…"

MacTavish put his finger on her lips to stop her from speaking while he continued to stare and finger the scar. "You didn't fail, Nicolette." It was the first time he used her full name and he liked how it felt rolling off his tongue. "You lived. If you had died…" He reached down and took her free and gently put it on one of his shrapnel scars from the bridge. "I called this failure but you told me… taught me… that there are things beyond my control…"

"That will linger but it is up to you if you want to make something of it," Nicolette finished. Her fingers flexed as she traced the scar from his shrapnel wound. He had her attention when he called her by her name and then reminding her about what she told him those days when they trained together. She helped him during his low and he was now doing the same for her; it made her love him more and she felt tears threaten. "It comes full circle doesn't it, Soap?"

MacTavish looked at her as she gazed up at him. Her hand was still on his shoulder as his was on her chest. He ran his finger once more and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He brushed his nose against her cheek and whispered, "And I'm glad it did love because you've been in my thoughts since you dropped in. You've been there for me even when you weren't. You are the one good thing in all this shite around us and it's why I love you." He kissed her cheek again.

Nicolette closed her eyes as she heard his declaration and felt his kiss. "And you've been in mine."

MacTavish hummed in agreement as he moved to kiss her on the lips. He pulled back to look her in the eye and noted that she hadn't removed her hand. He put his hand over the one over her breasts feeling the skin and bones underneath. He was reminded when she broke her finger and set it herself in front of him and the rest of the team. He felt her hand slip downward slightly under his and grasped it gently. "You trust me?"

"Always have… even when I was being a pain in the ass." Nicolette looked up into MacTavish's eyes and smiled slightly. "I love you, Soap and I want to be with you."

It was like music to his ears. MacTavish leaned forward and kissed her, gently prodding her mouth open to deepen the kiss. He felt her hand move to grasp his fingers on her chest and he felt the lacy cloth of her bra slide down. He used his other hand to pull her close and the hand on his shoulder slid down to the crook of his elbow. "I want to be with you too… if you'll have me."

"Always."

It was all the encouragement MacTavish needed and he continued to kiss her, seeking out the sensitive parts of her skin while gently pushing her backwards. It was automatic when he brought his arm up her bared back to support her as he lowered her onto the bed, her auburn locks splaying out. He couldn't resist running his fingers through them, feeling the softness as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and making a trail to the small hollow of her throat.

Nicolette gasped as she felt MacTavish's kisses down her body. She felt her locks being stroked and reached up and ran her fingers on his stubble and up to his Mohawk. Her other hand ran her fingers on his chest and towards his back near his kidneys as she felt his hand run down her side and rested on her abdomen, right where he touched her when he helped better her shot. She felt her abdomen ripple at his touch and heard him murmur as he moved to the nape of her neck and began to suckle gently.

It was a game of give and take. Each responded to the other's touch. MacTavish sought to drive away the doubts Nicolette had and any insecurities she may have. She was perfect to him and he couldn't imagine life without her. Nicolette welcomed his touch and gave in return, giving him no doubts about her feelings. It was a calm balm as two persons were being healed by twilight caresses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a one shot implied from Scars of Duty: Band of Brothers near the end. Nico would definitely tease Said about wanting to know about this. Enjoy.


End file.
